<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is never lost by Kishinmira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488734">Love is never lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishinmira/pseuds/Kishinmira'>Kishinmira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Anime, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishinmira/pseuds/Kishinmira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the trauma you been through even before you joined the scouts you were broken. You were often compared to captain Levi behind your back and people wouldn't even bother talking to you because they were afraid. <br/>A special someone grew interest in you. Little do they know your hiding a huge secret.......<br/>(I’m not the best at summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(This isn’t my best writing but other people seemed to like it so I leaving it up)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wall zee doesn't exist in the anime. I added it. It's a wall surrounding the outer districts of wall Maria not the whole wall)</p><p> </p><p> (Flashback)(y/n pov)</p><p>          "Y/n can you get down here please?" "Coming mom!" Every morning your mom would call you down to say goodbye to her before she went off to work. "There's breakfast on the table dear. I'll be home a little late." "Ok mom no problem thanks love you." You went back upstairs to clean because that's what you loved to do. Other teens your age would go out and mess around but not you. Your were so different. You lived in a nice size house right outside the Shiganshina District .</p><p>You were 19 years old and didn't have any friends. You were (height)feet tall with poofy h/c hair and had e/c eyes. You are stunning but people find you scary so they won't talk to you. You got bored so you decided to look outside the window and all of a sudden you see a 60 meter Titan appear and and peek  it's head over the wall. Since you lived outside the main wall you knew you had to act fast. Your brother was a part of military police so he gave you a box with odm gear. And taught you how to use it.You ran to the box and put on everything as fast as you could. Luckily there were blades in the box. You went to the roof and all what you saw shook you to your core. 12 titans were right outside your house and they were all 9 to 15 meters. You turned around to see the large Titan kicking a hole in the gate. And in the distance even more titans were coming that way. You knew you had to take down as many titans as you can in order to run to your horse. You started killing as many titans as you could to clear a way. You took down 14 titans with ease. You were super proud of yourself but you had to run now! You got on the horse and headed towards the wall. You had to think fast. "Dammit!!! Do I use the odm gear to get on top on the wall and ditch the horse?" "Or do I take the chance and go through the hole." You couldn't leave the horse it was your brothers even though it kicked him in the chest and killed him. You decided to risk it all and you went towards the hole. As you do the huge Titan disappears. "What the hell?" "That's not important right now I have to Focus on not dying." You get down low and barely get through the hole without being grabbed. As soon as you get through all you can hear the screams and see people dying. The two blades you had were dull from the titans you killed earlier.  </p><p>You see a little girl and a little boy trying to save there mother from under a peice of wood. You get off the horse and try to help her save them. A blondes haired man shows up and tries to help but it's no use. A Titan is coming and there's nothing that can be done. You and then man both grabbed one kid and ran as fast as you could. when you got outside the walls you brought the kids to the boat. Eren and Mikasa are there names. There faces were frozen. You knew they saw there mother get eaten. And that made you remember your mother was in the city. You ran back towards the gate to get your horse.  "MOM PLEASE BE ALIVE" you got on the horse and remembered. "She can't run." </p><p>You turned back around and headed towards the other gate on horse back. Once you got there you felt a arm pull you to the side "who are you and how do you have odm gear" a group of officers said to you. "My brothers name was jones artmen!" You said while trying not to flip out . "J-Jones?" "Miss I am so sorry for grabbing you like that!" "It's fine your just doing your job." You said. "Wait didnt you guys live outside the shiganshia district in that space between wall zee and Maria ?" "Yes my mom and I lived there still" you replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't the titans come from the south how are you alive?" "She's obviously talented" "can I ask you guys for a favor?" You asked. "What do you need?" "I need to find two kids"</p><p>(One year later)</p><p>"I heard you needed to see me y/n what's going on?"  "I want to join the scouts." You said.  Ewin paused for a second. " are you sure about that? You don't want to join the military police like your brother?"  "No! I'm not going to serve the king. I nee-" ewin cut you off. "Fine your officially a member of the scouts." "Wait really" your eyes widened. "Yes,but I need to test your combat skills so I can see where to put you"<br/>
"Test me? Okay fine" </p><p>After a day of being tested ewin finally decided where to put you. "Y/n you're a captain and this is your squad ." You just froze. One of the other captains you bested yelled "But commander! She just got here that's not fair to us we worked to get here!" "Do you know who her brother was? I'm not gonna get into it but she's been training with soldiers since she was 13." Said Erwin. One of the soldiers walked up to you looked you up and down and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step by step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Four years later)</p>
<p>(Y/n pov)<br/> "It's been 5 years since the fall of wall Maria and I haven't been able to cry since then." You went for a walk and ran into a group of graduates. "Y/N?" Said a familiar voice. "Jean? Is that you." You said quietly. "Yes it's me. Of course I'm alive." You did something you haven't done in years....you smiled. You started tearing up "Eren? mikasa?" Erens eyes lit up when he saw you. "I though you died."<br/>"You ran back towards the wall after you took us to the boat!" Eren said to you. You patted him on the back "me die? I told you I'll find you again" Mikasa gave you a dirty look as if you just took the food her plate. Jean came out of no where and said "well y/n it looks like you grew." He smirked and looked you up and down. "Jean....I'm 24.you are a child. Anyways guys I have to get back bye" " y/n I'll see you soon" said eren and armin. "Soon? What are you talking about" "armin mikasa and I plan on joining the scouts" you have a thumbs up and walked away.</p>
<p>(Levi's pov)<br/>I've been watching y/n from a distance for 1 year and I don't know anything about her. "Erwin do you know anything about y/n?" I asked. "Why don't u ask her yourself?" Erwin replied "tch. It's easier to ask you. Plus I don't wanna spark a bad memory."  "Ah I see well do you remember when wall Maria fell?" Asked Erwin. "Yes I remember what about it?" "Well she lived right outside that district in a house with her mother. And she was home when the Colossal Titan showed up." Erwin told me. </p>
<p>My eyes widened "w-what? How did she survive"   " well her brother taught her everything he knew so she became a expert at odm. He left behind everything she needed before he died so she was prepared. And if I remember correctly she killed 14 titans to get to her horse. And instead of leaving the horse and escaping via odm she managed to slip through the hole in the gate. There's a lot more that she went through. That's just barely scratching the surface. However everything else is her story to tell." Erwin answered . I didn't even know what to say. She was just as good as me. Maybe even better I thought to myself. </p>
<p>"That's insane. She probably could've saved a lot of people if she had more blades. Well I'm going to go now". As I walked towards my room I couldn't stop thinking about y/n. Now I know how people  feel about me. There's so much I want to know.  I saw someone walking down the hallway so I stopped talking to myself. As we got closer I noticed that it's y/n. We walked  past each other and I was hard for me not to look back. "Levi" she said. I paused for a second before I turned around. I got nervous and I never get nervous.... </p>
<p>(Y/n's pov) <br/>"What do you want" he replied. "Tch I just want to know if Erwin is in his office or not" you said while rolling your eyes. "Obviously I know you saw me come out of there" "whatever Levi." As I walked away you said to yourself "tch I cant believe him.If I could punch him I would."</p>
<p>(Levi's pov) <br/>She clenched he fist as she turned around and walked away. I couldn't help but think I need to speak to hear differently. She's not intimidated by me like everyone else. And with her temper I wouldn't be surprised if she went harder on me during training. </p>
<p>(Y/n's pov)<br/>"Erwin" you said. "What is it y/n?" "Can I talk to you about something?" "Of course you can. Shut the door. I actually have something I want to talk to you about to." "Um you do what is it?" <br/>"What really happened to your brother?" You froze. "How did you know something else happened?" "Your brother was good with animals so I know that's a lie." You didn't know what to say. "I- Um. He was murdered but the military police tried to cover it up and say a horse killed him." "Do you have any idea why?" said Erwin. "Let's just say he knew too much. I don't know what he knew exactly. He wouldn't tell me." "Y/n that's enough we can't talk here"  </p>
<p>As you were were getting out of the chair a cadet ran in and said "TROST HAS FELL TO THE TITANS!" You looked at Erwin and he nodded. So you and the cadet ran as fast as you could. " where's my squad !!!" You yelled "they left right before I got there" the cadet answered "DAMMIT, I'm alone just like 5 years ago." You said with a angry look on your face. "Captain wa-" You ran even faster before he could finish his sentence. </p>
<p>You threw on your odm gear and grabbed your cape. "I swear they better not die."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What’s it gonna be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Time skip)</p>
<p>You were your own squad now. "I can't believe they're all gone." "Why would they go without me?idots!" Your were standing alone on a roof top covered in blood. You looked in the distance and there was a group of soldiers so you went up to them. You started to call them name by name. "Connie ,Ymir, crista,Jean, Reiner,Mikasa,armin,Bertholdt ,Annie,Marco and...um" you started to get worried. "W-where is eren." "He died saving me y/n..." armin said. Jean was messing around with his gear. "Crap I'm almost out of gas."He said. </p>
<p>"I bet all of you almost are".you replied. "Okay listen up we need to get to HQ before we run out of gas. Mikasa and I will take the lead. follow behind us." You and mikasa took off. "Common idots." Jean yelled. Everyone then followed behind Jean.</p>
<p>"Mikasa! Slow down you're going to run out of g- dang it mikasa!" She fell onto a roof top. "Jean! Reiner! Lead everyone to HQ avoid fighting if you can!" you screamed. Armin went down to get Mikasa and you followed behind him. As armin grabbed her he didn't notice the Titan attack the other Titan....but you did.</p>
<p>"Let's go before he gets bored and turns to attack us next."said Connie. "He's different." Said Mikasa. "That's  a fighting stance....." You added "he has intelligence!?"Armin yelled. </p>
<p>"Let's go you guys !" Connie yelled. "Wait." Said armin. "We can use him to our advantage!" "How."how asked. We can lead him to HQ were all the titans are. </p>
<p>(Time skip) </p>
<p>"Levi where are you and Erwin going?" You asked. Looked you up and down and rolled his eyes. "To see eren." Erwin replied. "Well okay then I'm coming too." <br/>  "Captain Y/n! Wait....captain Levi too? And commander Erwin? What's going on?  "We're here to ask a few questions." </p>
<p>(After questioning )</p>
<p>"Eren your officially a member of the scouts ." <br/>As you Erwin and Levi walked away you grabbed Levi's shoulder. "Levi! Why would you get his hopes up like that?" </p>
<p>(Levi's pov) </p>
<p>" what are you talking about y/n?" "You told him he's officially a member of the scouts! As if he doesn't have to go in front of the supreme commander Tomorrow! Why did you get his hopes up Levi!" Y/n said. I couldn't help but enjoy her scolding me. "Answer me now Levi!" She looked into my eyes as if she was staring into my soul. "I-" I couldn't speak I was to distracted by her. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "L-Levi what a-are you doing."she said.<br/>I kissed her and walked away.</p>
<p>(Y/n pov) <br/>"Did he just-" you thought to yourself. No I must be dreaming." "Excuse me sir" you called one of the military police. "What's the matter." He replied. "Can you punch me in the arm?" "What? Why."  "Wanna know If I'm dreaming ." He punched you in the arm and nothing happened. </p>
<p>(By the rooms) </p>
<p>"Y/nnnnnnnnn!!!!!" "Yes hange?" "I saw Levi smiling!!!!! He didn't see me but I saw him. Now tell me do you know what happened?" You tried to hide your face but hange noticed. "Ahhhh what's this?????? You're smiling too??? What is happen-oh wait a minute! Something happened between you two!"</p>
<p> "Hange stop itt." "What you two never ever smile! And then all of a sudden you guys are both smiling on the same day? Coincidence? I think not!"  "hang-" hange cuts you off "humanity's best soldiers are in love? Who'd seen that coming. Imagine how cute and strong your babies would beeeeeeeeee!!! They would be short though." "Hange okay I get it stop it."</p>
<p>(The next day) </p>
<p>You were standing next to levi and Erwin. But You couldn't help but hate seeing eren being treated like a animal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(The shorter chapters are all in the beginning. It changes)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's a monster and should she treated as such!" <br/> "That boy needs to be dissected!" </p><p>"supreme commander I have something I need to say." You said <br/>"Go ahead,what is it?" He replied. </p><p>"Why is it that you guys are even considering killing him? Almost everyone in here never even seen a Titan before and yet they have the nerve to mark eren as dangerous?" </p><p>And of course the pastor from the order of the walls and the merchants completely ignored you. <br/>The merchant tries to say Mikasa is probably a Titan too. Just before anyone else says anything Eren screams "leave her out of this! Why are you guys so afraid when you never even laid eyes on a Titan! Why is captain y/n the only person who barely knows me and trust me COMPLETELY! You cowards just put all your faith in me!"  You and Levi nod at each other and head down to the floor The military police point their guns at eren as if theyre going to shoot him. You stand beside eren and Levi kicks eren right in the face. Levi then continues to beat eren. Commander Nile then says "Captain Levi don't you think that's enough? What if he gets pissed and turns into a Titan?" <br/>"What do you mean." Levi ask<br/>"Don't you guys want to kill him? Let's be real here can any of you actually kill him?"  The supreme commander ask "do you think you guys can kill him?" Levi responds "we most definitely can."<br/>"I have a proposition." Erwi says "what is it?" "Eren can be put under  Levi's supervision and We'll have a expedition outside the walls and eren will attend." </p><p> Even you weren’t to sure about that. You thought Eren should’ve been put in your care.<br/>"I made my decision.... eren with be with the scouts. </p><p>(Two hours later)</p><p>"Sorry about that eren I should've told levi to hold back a little."You said. "It's okay captain" "Tell me eren do you resent me at all?" The room went silent. "no I know it was necessary." </p><p>"Captain y/n come with me I need to talk to you." You followed Levi down the hall. "What is it?"</p><p>"How did you do that?" He had a curious look on his face.<br/> "Do what?"<br/>"Before I started hitting eren you did something on top of his head to numb hit for a few seconds didn't you?" <br/>      "How did you know that?" You didn’t expect anyone to notice that.</p><p>"Because I noticed his reactions."<br/>      "All I did was hit a pressure point."<br/>"Tch I see." <br/>"Is that all you wanted to say?"<br/>"No I."<br/>" levi"</p><p>"It's nothing "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>